Theodora (Civ5)
Theodora I or Θεοδώρα '(c. 500 – 28 June 548) was the wife of Emperor Justinian I. She ruled over the Byzantine Empire, which (at its peak) ruled over most countries around the eastern Mediterranean. Theodora, wife of Justinian I and Empress of the Byzantine Empire, ruled one of history's preeminent empires during the 1st millennium AD. Known today as the most influential woman of the Byzantine Empire, Emperor Justinian named Theodora co-ruler of the empire, trusting in her wise counsel to guide his reign. Rising from humble beginnings, Theodora would become known throughout the empire - and history - as a tactful, trusted advisor to her emperor. She would be so crucial to the progress of the empire that some think it was Theodora, not Emperor Justinian, who truly guided the people of Byzantium during her lifetime. In-Game Theodora appears in the ''Gods and Kings expansion for Civilization V. She speaks Byzantine Greek. Her pose, dress and surroundings resemble the painting The Empress Theodora at the Colosseum by Jean-Joseph Benjamin-Constant, and her crown resembles one from a mosaic portraying her in the Basilica of San Vitale in Ravenna, Italy. The Hagia Sophia can also be seen in the background. '''Capital: Constantinople Unique Units: 'Cataphract, Dromon 'Unique Ability: Patriarchate of Constantinople Voice Actress: Artemis Lagopoulos AI Traits Personality and Behavior Theodora will most likely attempt either a domination or cultural victory, with a preference for the former. Theodora's top priorities are increasing her empire's population and its output of faith and culture. She will also try to build wonders and protect any city-states in her area of influence. Theodora does not place much of an emphasis on building an offensive army. However, she likes to raise a large defensive army and navy, and her cities will have some of the strongest defenses in the game. Theodora is very friendly and forgiving toward other leaders. She is rather easy to befriend, but players who do so should be aware of her disloyal and deceptive tendencies. She will denounce her allies if they anger her and declare war on them if they leave themselves vulnerable. Though Theodora is not very bold, she is competitive and temperamental. She is likely to become hostile if players build wonders that she covets, convert her cities to their own religion, or try to win the favor of city-states that she has befriended. Lines Attacked: Now that riots are needed, friend, we'll teach you a lesson. Νυν, φίλε, αι ταραχαί ουν πρέπουσιν, διδάξομε σε μάθημα. (Nyn, phile, ae tarahae oun prepousin, didaksome se mathima.) Declares War: It has always been a shame throwing away beauty. Thankfully, not like that. Αεί αισχύνεται απόλυσθαι το κάλος. Ευτυχώς, ουκ οιούτως. (Aye aeschinete apolisthe to kalos. Eftychos, ouk ioutos.) Defeated: '''I hope you knew that to act (and you acted) like that. Just know that in this world nobody will aid a traitor. Ελπίζω σε οίδεσθες αυτό και ό έδρασας. Γνώθι σε μόνον ετούτο τον κόσμο μηδείς οφελήσει προδότην. (Elpizo se idesthes afto kai o edrasas. Gnothi se monon etouto ton kosmo midis ofelisi prodotin.) '''Hate Yes 01: It must be good. Μάλιστα δει τα. (Malista di ta.) Hate Yes 02: Where am I needed? Πού χρείμαι? (Pou chrimae?) Hate Yes 03: Agreed. Ομολογείται. (Omologitae.) Hate No 01: That's unlikely. (?)Τούτο δυσχερής. (Touto dischaeris.) Hate No 02: Definitely not. Ουκ ει σπουδαίως. (Ouk y spoudaeos.) Hate No 03: Excuse me?! Συν συγνώμιν έχων?! (Syn sygnomin echon?!) Hate Let's Hear It 01: Tell me. Ειπέ μοι. (Ipe mi.) Hate Let's Hear It 02: What? Τι? (Ti?) Hate Let's Hear It 03: '''Move on. Προχώρει. (Prochori.) '''Intro: Oh! A miracle in front of my eyes (something like that maybe). What is the name of(maybe) the good stranger? I am Theodora, friend of Byzantium. Ω μων οπίων θαύμα! Ποιον όνομα επί μοι σε ο καλός ξένος; Είμαι η Θεοδόρα, η φίλη του Βυζαντίου. (O mon opion thavma! Pion onoma epi mi se o kalos ksenos. Ime i Theodora, i fili tou Vyzantiou.) Neutral Hello: Μέλλιμα(?). (Melima.) Sweet. Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Έθελες τι? (Etheles ti?) Did you want something? Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Ακούω. (Akouo.) I'm listening. Neutral Let's Hear It 03: Ναι, φίλτατος? (Ne filtatos?) Yes, my friend? (Bad grammar; it should be filtate.) Neutral No 01: Ου δ'ίππου (?). (Ou th'ippou.) Not even with a horse ''(?). (Greeks say "not even with bullets," which means "No way.") '''Neutral No 02': Δει υμάς απωθείν. (Thi imas apothin.) It's needed to repel you. Neutral No 03: Αθύμως ούκ. (Athimos ouk.) Reluctantly, no. Neutral Yes 01: Δι'ίππου φίλε. (Thi'ippou file). With a horse my friend ''(Right away?). (Again modern Greeks say "with a thousand mph" which means "right away," but it might be translated wrong.) '''Neutral Yes 02': Ομολογείται. (Omologite.) Agreed. Neutral Yes 03: Άριστα. (Arista.) Perfect. Peaceful: Λέξω ότι τούτο ούτως τερπνόν ήν, ημών ομολογεί; Εγώ δει πολύ ήδομαι νικείν (Lekso oti touto outos terpnon in, imon omologi? Ego thi poly idomen ikin.) I'd say this was so delightful, don't you agree? I must say, winning satisfies me so much. Request: Ήκουσα σε πρέποντα ταις αλλοτρίας ομιλίας...Με δείξας. (Ikousa se preponta tes allotrias omilias...me diksas.) I heard nice things from you in your latest sayings...show me. (Again her sentences are so wrong grammatically that it's hard to make sense.) Translated by Kalaitzidis Panagiotis (civfanatics member : ariston2) Intro All hail the most magnificent and magnanimous Empress Theodora, beloved of Byzantium and of Rome! From the lowly ranks of actress and courtesan you became the most powerful woman in the Roman Empire, consort to Justinian I. Starting in the late 520's AD, you joined your husband in a series of important spiritual and legal reforms, creating many laws which elevated the status of and promoted equal treatment of women in the empire. You also aided in the restoration and construction of many aqueducts, bridges and churches across Constantinople, culminating in the creation of the Hagia Sophia, one of the most splendid architectural wonders of the world. Beautiful Empress, Byzantium is in need of your wisdom and strength - her people are lost without your light to lead them. The Byzantine Empire may have fallen once, but its spirit is still intact waiting to be reborn anew. Can you return Byzantium to the heights of glory it once enjoyed? Can you create a civilization to stand the test of time? Gallery Theodora at the Coliseum.jpg|The Empress Theodora at the Colosseum Theodora Mosaic.jpg|Mosaic of Theodora from the Basilica of San Vitale Category:Videos